


El cantar de la sangre

by LadyTurbalina



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTurbalina/pseuds/LadyTurbalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill se enfrentará a sus miedos y sus dudas, en un lugar que parece jugar con ella para atormentarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cogió la daga y tocó con el filo la palma de su mano izquierda. Si presionaba un poco más, la sangre manaría de la herida abierta y justo entonces el hechizo sería efectivo. Pero Merrill desistió y guardó el arma en el cinturón, desde la muerte de la custodia no era capaz de usar la magia de sangre, sentía una gran culpabilidad por lo sucedido y sobre todo no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Hawke la miró preopupado, él sabía perfectamente cómo se encontraba.- Deja eso, creo que lo mejor será dejar la barrera tal y como está y dar un rodeo.

Iban a la caza de un mago de Tevinter y sus secuaces, que se habían atrincherado en una mina a las afueras de Kirkwall cuando escapaba con su botín: unos jóvenes elfos, secuestrados durante la noche en la elfería.

-Yo... verás, Hawke, no puedo...

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Incluso él le había advertido de los riesgos de la magia de sangre y no estaba muy a favor de ella. Se le veía aliviado de que hubiera dejado de usarla.

-Tranquila, ya te he dicho que iremos por otra ruta. -echó un vistazo rápido a la barrera, que emitía destellos rojizos.- No es necesario que vuelvas a recurrir a ese tipo de magia.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se adentró en otro oscuro pasillo. Aveline y Varric le siguieron dubitativos ya que, si ahí era donde había una barrera, ese era sin lugar a dudas el camino correcto. Aunque sinceramente ambos se alegraban de no recurrir a la magia de sangre, por ellos cuanto más lejos mejor.

Avanzaron un largo trecho entre túneles, escuchando las hazañas de Varric sobre un viaje que hicieron él y otros dos enanos, y que sorprendidos por un ogro se ocultaron en unas minas que a su vez estaban llenas de engendros tenebrosos. Resultó que en el último momento aparecieron los guardas grises en su ayuda, los cuales afirmaron haber visto la figura de Andraste conduciéndoles hasta allí.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es verídico, Varric. Te lo estás inventado todo.

Exasperada, Aveline protestaba, pero Varric no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Yo creo que Varric dice la verdad, - intervino Merrill.- es solo que la exagera. Así es más emocionante ¿Verdad, Hawke?

El campeón de Kirkwall no respondió y se paró en seco haciendo un gesto de advertencia al grupo para que hicieran lo mismo. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, o eso creía Merrill hasta que oyó un extraño silbido proveniente del fondo de la mina, ¿qué era exactamente? Parecía el canto de un pájaro, esto tendría lógica si no se encontraran bajo tierra, en un lugar donde era imposible hallar alguno.

-Quedaos atrás, avanzaré para ver de qué se trata. -La resolución de Hawke siempre había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, al menos desde el punto de vista de Merrill.- Si no hay peligro, moveré la antorcha de un lado a otro. Así sabréis que podéis venir.

-¿Y si hay peligro?

La joven elfa no pudo hacer menos que mostrarse preocupada.

-Tranquila, sabré qué hacer.

Sí, a Hawke improvisar y salir de las situaciones más peliagudas se le daba bien.

Poco a poco avanzó hacia el origen del sonido, que en los oídos de Merril se mezclaba con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, que retumbaban a medida que veía a esa persona que quería tanto avanzando hacia lo desconocido.

Ya apenas se veía la llama de la antorcha del líder del grupo, y sin previo aviso desapareció. Aguantó la respiración buscando con la mirada a Hawke, pero no reapareció. Antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, una intensa luz surgió del fondo de la gruta. Poco a poco, avanzaba hacia ellos junto con el ahora atronador silbido.

-¡Por las tetas de Andraste! -exclamó el enano.- ¡Esto no pinta nada bien, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Aveline y Varric dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a huir de aquel fenómeno que amenazaba con engullirles, lo que al parecer había ocurrido con Hawke.

-¿Y Hawke? ¡No podemos abandonarle!

Merril gritó para hacerse oír por encima del sonido, ya no les quedaba casi tiempo.

-Ahora mismo lo importante es ponernos a salvo, después volveremos a por él.

Sabía que lo que decía Aveline era lo más prudente, pero aún sabiéndolo no podía hacer eso. En pocos segundos tomó una descabellada decisión, y corrió hacia la cegadora luz con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a buscar a Hawke e iba a sacarlo de allí.

Lo último que escuchó a su espalda antes de desaparecer engullida en la luz fueron los gritos de advertencia y de horror de sus compañeros, intentando que volviera con ellos. Después, llegó la más absoluta oscuridad, y sintió que poco a poco perdía la conciencia. En la lejanía, el cantar de un pájaro siguió sonando.

Despertó confusa, y aún adormilada se preguntó qué había pasado. Se encontraba entre delicadas sábanas de seda y mullidos cojines de plumas. Atónita, la joven miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un dormitorio escandalosamente lujoso, nuna había visto una cama tan grande y cómoda, muebles tan hermosos, ni flores más bellas en los floreros de las amplias ventanas. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y se asustó al comprobar que estaba desnuda. No quería ni pensar en que alguien le hubiera quitado la ropa mientras dormía.

Muy nerviosa, miró a su alrededor. Había un armario así que miraría si ahí había ropa para vestirse. Dio unos pasos hacia él pero se paró en seco al darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado antes: una nota descansaba sobre uno de los cojines, esperando a ser leída.

Con las manos temblorosas, la cogió entre sus manos y leyó las dos únicas palabras escritas en ella, "te quiero".


	2. Chapter 2

Nada tenía sentido y la elfa sentía un creciente nudo en el estómago. Decidió serenarse e ir de punto en punto. Lo primero era vestirse, lo segundo investigar el lugar, y lo tercero y más importante encontrar a Hawke. Abrió las puertas del armario y se maravilló ante tales vestidos, todos ellos delicados y muy elegantes.  
\- Muy caros también...

Escogió un sencillo vestido verde esmeralda sin mangas, la falda era larga pero no lo suficiente para privarle de libertad de movimiento en caso de emergencia.  
Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par.  
-¡Ya estás despierta, querida!  
Merrill soltó un chillido por el susto, aún estaba desnuda y por acto reflejo se tapó como pudo con el vestido que acababa de coger. Miró al intruso y se quedó atónita. Hawke le sonreía claramente complacido, vistiendo un traje que por una vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, sí le hacía parecer un noble.  
-¡Ha- hawke...! - logró balbucir.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Cuando te perdimos de vista en la mina, creí que...  
-Shhh...

No pudo terminar la frase, se vio interrumpida por su compañero, que se dirigió a ella a grandes zancadas. Presa del pudor, Merrill hizo todo lo posible para cubrirse aún más. Intentó retroceder para alejarse de él y tropezó torpemente, cayendo en la cama.  
-¡No mires! -le gritó escandalizada, tapándose entre el vestido y un revoltijo de sábanas.  
Todo aquello a Hawke le parecía de lo más gracioso y no paraba de sonreír.  
-Mi querida es de lo más entretenida. Anoche gustosa me recibiste entre tus brazos, y esta mañana te da apuro que contemple tu cuerpo desnudo.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? -le increpó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.- Quiero decir, se de lo que hablas. Pero no, eso no ha pasado. No.  
La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hawke, estaba contrariado, pero casi al momento volvió a sonreír tan encantador como lo había hecho antes.  
-¿Ah, no? - detectó cierto tono de burla en su voz, o quizás eran imaginaciones suyas. Muy despacio, se sentó a su lado en la cama.- Entonces dime qué es lo que ocurrió en realidad.  
-Pues... Yo anoche no estaba aquí, estaba...

Nerviosa, Merrill apretó contra su cuerpo todas las telas que le cubrían. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo enorme, no era capaz de recordar lo ocurrido antes de aparecer en aquel dormitorio. Sí, antes ella misma había mencionado algo sobre una mina, pero ahora le resultaba incomprensible el por qué.  
-¿Todo bien? Pareces agotada.  
Hawke la observó buscando la causa de que se hubiera quedado tan seria.  
-Me duele la cabeza. -y era algo más, un mal presentimiento.- Es que todo esto está mal.  
La miró perplejo, ¿qué podía estar mal allí?   
-¿Hay algo que no te guste, querida?  
-¡No es eso! - intentó explicarse mejor, aunque Hawke no parecía darle mucha importancia.- Todo es ideal, como en un sueño.  
-Y así es como debe ser. -objetó cortante.- Estás tan mareada porque has dormido demasiado y necesitas comer algo. Vístete y acompáñame, desayunaremos juntos.

Hawke le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó del dormitorio cerrando las hermosas puertas de madera tras de sí. Él nunca se había comportado así, y ahora le parecía un completo extraño.  
Se puso el vestido verde y ropa interior que encontró en unos cajones. Vio unos zapatos negros al lado del armario y se calzó con ellos, caminó un poco y comprobó que eran muy cómodos, y a la luz lanzaban pequeños brillos verdosos.  
Salió de allí y se encontró en un largo pasillo, con grandes ventanales a los lados y flores en cada uno. Había muchísimas puertas como la suya y se preguntó dónde tendría que ir. Pronto tuvo su respuesta, la última puerta por la derecha se abrió. Era Hawke buscándola.  
-Por aquí querida, el desayuno está listo.  
Fue con él, y pese a que su capacidad para asombrarse debía haberse visto reducida por lo acontecido, volvió a sorprenderse. Tras esa puerta un jardín se extendía en toda su hermosura, había grandes naranjos, rosales, y otras muchas plantas que no supo identificar. En el centro se encontraba un pabellón hexagonal, en el que dispuesto sobre una mesita blanca, aguardaba el desayuno.  
-¿Lo has preparado tú? -preguntó Merrill mirando la comida.  
\- No. -fue la parca respuesta.- He pensado en dar una vuelta por los jardines e ir a visitar el estanque, así te despejarías. Y podrías echarles migas a las carpas. Siempre te ha gustado.

Merrill cogió una tostada con mermelada y la probó, estaba deliciosa. Mientras analizó a Hawke con cuidado de que este no se diera cuenta. En aspecto sin duda era él, pero el comportamiento distaba mucho del habitual en Hawke: demasiado refinado, y presumido se atrevería a decir, además disfrutaba visiblemente de todas las riquezas que le rodeaban; Y otra cosa que le había llamado la atención era cómo le llamaba continuamente "querida".  
-Creo... que tengo otras cosas que hacer.  
Otra vez aparecía el dolor de cabeza, ¿qué había ido a hacer allí?  
-Ah, el paseo esperará, pues. -sonrió encantador- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, querida?

Otra vez esa palabra, "querida". Ya no podía engañarla más.  
-Tú no eres Hawke.  
Su semblante cambió por completo, ensombreciéndose. Dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío y muy serio tomó su mano.  
-Yo soy Hawke, el Hawke al que tanto quieres. -enunció firmemente.- Si quieres que todo vaya bien, deja que todo siga siendo un sueño.  
Extendió el brazo indicándole todo el paisaje, a ese sueño perfecto se refería.  
-¿Y si no quiero que sea un sueño?  
Casi le dio miedo formular la pregunta, pero se dijo a sí misma que si ese demonio o lo que fuera no la había matado antes, no lo haría entonces. El falso Hawke se encogió de hombros y le respondió como si fuera algo evidente.  
-Entonces será una pesadilla.


	3. El pájaro carmesí

Ahora que sabía que aquella mansión no era otra cosa sino una cárcel, debía escapar. El cómo ya se le ocurriría, lo que tenía claro era que debía engañar al doble de Hawke y fingir que quería estar allí o de lo contrario las cosas empeorarían.  
A veces le venían imágenes a la mente, viejos recuerdos, y se percataba de que había olvidado cosas importantes por completo. Lo peor de todo es que otras tantas veces olvidaba que no había vivido siempre allí, y tenía la sensación de que a cada minuto un recuerdo se esfumaba para no volver. Por tanto, cuando estaba lejos de la atenta mirada de Hawke se hacía preguntas, ¿dónde nací? ¿quiénes son mis amigos? ¿cuál fue el último libro que leí? Si podía responderlas todas, se sentía satisfecha.  
Ese día decidió que investigaría por la mansión, si bien Hawke le había enseñado muchas estancias, muchas otras puertas aún ocultaban qué había tras ellas.  
-¿Hawke? - lo llamó en el pasillo.  
Nada, no obtuvo respuesta. En los tres días que llevaba allí había comprobado que el demonio se ausentaba todos los días varias horas, esas eran las perfectas para llevar a cabo su misión. Lo curioso era que aunque no había visto a nadie más por allí, siempre encontraba deliciosas comidas preparadas en el comedor o el jardín cuando las necesitaba.  
Caminó por los interminables pasillos hasta que dio con uno en el que creía no haber estado anteriormente y eligió una puerta al azar.  
-Ojalá sea una biblioteca, así podría leer algo en vez de estar con ese Hawke tan aburrido.  
Abrió, y en efecto: una biblioteca. Era demasiada coincidencia pensarlo y obtenerlo al instante. Intrigada, fue a la puerta contigua ignorando la biblioteca.  
-Me gustaría... -pensó en algo difícil, que no pudiera estar allí.- visitar el clan.  
Giró el picaporte despacio, y oyó risas al otro lado. Extrañada abrió la puerta, una suave brisa agitó la falda de su vestido y contempló fascinada su viejo hogar tal como lo recordaba. Con la hierba, el olor a naturaleza, los cazadores, artesanos, niños, ¡incluso la custodio Marethari estaba allí!  
-La vi morir...- dijo para sí la elfa.  
-¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! -la animó un niño y salió a la carrera con otros dos.  
Entró en el lugar entusiasmada, claro que quería ir a jugar con ellos.  
-Un momento, querida.  
Apenas había dado tres pasos y ya estaba allí, ¿qué quería? Se volvió, estaba observándola desde el umbral de la puerta, que no se sostenía en ninguna pared, simplemente estaba allí, en medio de la montaña.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Hawke?-preguntó intentando ser lo más agradable posible.  
-Ven conmigo un momento, tenemos que hablar.  
Había hecho algo que le había molestado, estaba bastante claro. Fue con él de mala gana y él cerró la puerta en cuanto salió.  
-Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un rato, mientras tú no estabas.  
-¿Quieres decir que no estabas husmeando?  
Qué directo había sido con la pregunta. Hizo como que no le daba importancia.  
-Mira lo que he encontrado, mi clan. Bueno, sé que no es mi clan porque estamos muy lejos...  
Hawke enarcó una ceja, y resuelto le expuso el problema.  
-No necesitamos nada de esto, querida. Entiendo que quieras tener montones de libros para leer, -dijo haciendo referencia a la biblioteca.- ¿pero esto? Viejos lugares que te hagan sentir nostalgia, y que luego de lugar al anhelo y la tristeza.  
"Pues yo sí quiero", quiso decir la joven, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua y decir otra cosa.  
-Es que quiero estar con más gente, mis amigos.  
-Tus amigos.- repitió como si la idea fuese ridícula.- Muy bien.  
Estaba irritado, no le parecía bien. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y la música sonó con toda su fuerza, lo que ahora se encontraba allí era un baile de máscaras.  
-No veo a Varric, ni a Isabela... -Merrill buscaba con la mirada entre todos los bailarines.- No están aquí.  
-Claro que están, ven.  
La cogió por la cintura y la condujo al interior, luego con la otra mano tomó la suya y se unieron al baile. Merrill nunca había bailado, pero él lo hacía tan bien que cuando la llevaba, le parecía hasta fácil.  
-Espero que estés contenta, -le besó la frente, ahora ambos lucían hermosas máscaras doradas, ¿cuándo había ocurrido? Y también los trajes, él un traje dorado y ella un pomposo vestido a juego -Mira, aquí está Isabela, viene a saludarnos.  
Una mujer morena se acercó a ellos. Su vestido era muy recargado, con estampados florales y muchos volantes, en su máscara plateada, había una rosa tallada.  
-Me alegro de verte por quí, Merrill. Estás guapísima. -le dijo sonriendo.- Y mira con qué elegancia bailais los dos, hacéis la pareja perfecta.  
-Gracias.  
Otra mentira más, ¿tenía que fingir otra vez que se lo creía? Sí, la forma física era de Isabela, pero distaba mucho de ser ella.  
-¿Han venido los demás, Isabela? Merril los echa de menos.  
-¡Han venido todos!  
Un grupo de personas ataviadas con la indumentaria propia del festejo se aproximaron a ellos. Fingían ser Aveline, Fenris y los demás, pero eran una imitación bastante patética.  
-No son ellos, para ya, por favor.  
las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar, eran de rabia contenida. Sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas y apretó los puños con fuerza.  
-¡Claro que son ellos, maldita sea! -expetó Hawke, dejando atrás todos sus modales.  
Le dio un empujón para apartarlo de ella, no lo soportaba más. Salió corriendo hacia la salida, apartando con rabia a todo aquel que se ponía en su paso.  
La música paró de golpe, y el escenario también. Corría todo lo que podía hacia la puerta, pero esta se alejaba cada vez más, y la sala se vio engullida por una creciente oscuridad. Ahora solo estaban ella, la oscuridad y la tan anhelada salida.  
Un enorme pájaro carmesí pasó volando sobre ella, adelantándola. Emitía un hermoso cantar, ¿lo había escuchado ya antes?  
De pronto un intenso sueño se apoderó de ella, y antes de que pudiera recordar dónde había escuchado anteriormente a ese pájaro, perdió el sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic ya está terminado, así que subiré los capítulos de seguido.  
> Esto ha sido con el objetivo de que quien quisiera pudiera leerlo todo y conseguir una mayor continuidad de la historia


	4. Lágrimas del corazón

Poco a poco, despertó, aturdida. La luz de la luna alumbraba brevemente el dormitorio, otorgándole un aspecto fantasmal. Había tenido un sueño precioso en el que ella y Hawke paseaban por el mercado de Kirkwall cogidos de la mano. Sólo había sido eso, no había más trasfondo ni historia, no era un sueño emocionante, pero había sido suficiente para desear aferrarse a él y no despertar jamás.  
En cambio allí estaba, sola y sin él. Se preguntaba si Hawke estaría pasando por las mismas adversidades que ella o incluso peores, cabía incluso la posibilidad de que estuviera en la mansión.

Aún somnolienta, cambió de postura en la cama, y tocó a alguien. Por acto reflejo retrocedió, y esperó a que se le acostumbrara la vista a la penumbra para ver quién compartía la cama con ella. Un hombre moreno, con barba arreglada dormía plácidamente a su lado. No era Hawke, se recordó, era un demonio.  
Se percató de que estaba despierto, la miró y le sonrió. A continuación, se incorporó levemente y la besó en la mejilla tiernamente. Un pinchazo en las sienes la hizo gemir, ¡cómo dolía! Tuvo que mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que el dolor pasó.  
¿Qué era lo que la inquietaba hacia tan solo unos instantes? No lo podía recordar…  
Por suerte, allí estaba Hawke para consolarla. La abrazó con dulzura y la recostó a su lado, reconfortándola. Ahora que el malestar había pasado, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado.  
-¿Estás mejor? Te mareaste en el baile.  
-No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un poco, mañana estaré bien.  
Sí, el día anterior habían estado bailando con todos sus amigos, y ella se desmayó de repente. Todo había sido a causa del estrés, se decía, había pasado unos días muy preocupada por Hawke aunque no había razón alguna: allí estaba, a su lado.

Llegó el amanecer, y cuando se despertó Hawke ya no estaba. Sintió tristeza de que no la hubiera despertado aunque hubiera sido solo un momento para despedirse. Se incorporó y vio en la mesilla una nota, la cogió y la leyó.  
Te quiero.  
Sonrió como una adolescente, el otro día le había dejado una nota igual, y le encantaba el detalle.  
Se vistió con ilusión, eligiendo un vestido color crema y con bordados verdes. Completó el conjunto con unos zapatos marrones.  
Unos pasos en el pasillo la hicieron sobresaltarse, alguien acababa de pasar corriendo por delante de su puerta. Se apresuró y se asomó al exterior, allí había un pequeño elfo. Estaba jadeando pesadamente y se apoyaba en la pared para descansar. Se percató de su presencia y la miró con sus profundos ojos azulados. Merril vio pánico en ellos.  
-¿Tú también estás atrapada aquí, o eres uno de esos demonios?  
-¿Atrapada? - contestó la joven sorprendida.- ¡Yo vivo aquí! Y claro que no soy un demonio.

El niño vaciló unos instantes, la estaba examinando a conciencia. Si era un demonio, no podía correr ningún riesgo.  
-Creo que tú también eres una víctima de este hechizo, sólo que no lo recuerdas. Y cuando recuerdas cosas, este paraíso cambia, -explicó él mirando en todas direcciones, nervioso.- las cosas empiezan a ir mal, y van a por ti.  
Eso explicaría la amnesia que sufría, pero aún así se negaba a creerle.  
-Yo vivo aquí, -Insistió, aunque no muy convencida.- con Hawke.  
Al oír el nombre, el pequeño pareció recuperar fuerzas.  
-¡Hawke vino a salvarme a mí y a mis amigos! Él también está buscando la manera de volver, y nos estaba ayudando. -hizo una pausa, algo que había recordado lo atemorizaba.- Él peleó con esa cosa para que pudiéramos escapar.  
-¿Un demonio?

Si todo lo que decía el chico era cierto, no podía ser otro ser al que se enfrentó Hawke. El niño asintió, confirmando sus dudas.  
Un sonido metálico los interrumpió, algo caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, y cada paso que daba era un estruendo.  
-¡Ya viene! ¡Corre!  
Sin vacilar ni un momento, el niño salió de allí en busca de algún escondite. Merrill miró al final del pasillo, allí una enorme armadura oxidada se había parado en seco al encontrarla. Llevaba hacha en mano, y evidentemente sus intenciones no eran buenas.

El corazón le empezó a sonar tan fuerte en el pecho que parecían tambores, y como si por instinto el monstruo intuyera su miedo, comenzó a correr hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Merrill reaccionó como lo había hecho en otros combates, usó un hechizo de hielo usando todas sus fuerzas para pararlo. La armadura quedó congelada.  
-Esto no durará mucho, será mejor salir de aquí.  
Si hubiera tenido un bastón o herramienta para dirigir el hechizo más apropiadamente, hubiera sido más efectivo. Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero ¿adónde ir?   
Corría a toda prisa, y se dio cuenta de que otros pasos más firmes se unían a los suyos en la huída. Miró y casi tropezó por la sorpresa.  
-¡Hawke! -gritó presa de la emoción.  
Pero algo no iba bien, Hawke corría en su misma dirección huyendo del monstruo pero era como si no la viera ni escuchara. Como si no estuviera allí.  
El campeón de Kirkwall se paró en seco y ella lo imitó. No era el Hawke refinado con el que había despertado por la mañana, este vestía una indumentaria de guerrero, preparado para el combate. Se dijo a sí misma que ese era el Hawke real. El niño con el que se había topado debía decir la verdad.

Alargó la mano y le tocó, al instante desapareció como el humo, ¿qué había sido eso? No podía perder ni un segundo, se volvía a oír el entrechocar del metal a lo lejos. Ya tendría tiempo para meditaciones en otro momento.  
Fue de pasillo en pasillo, le faltaba la respiración y le dolían las piernas, pero estaba segura de que si se enfrentaba sola al enemigo no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Abrió una puerta a trompicones y entró, era un estudio. Cerró desde dentro, allí estaría segura.

Encima del escritorio, había papel y pluma, entonces tuvo una idea: anotar todas las cosas importantes de su vida. Ahora que había visto aquel monstruo no dudaba de las palabras del pequeño, incluso tenía un breve recuerdo de que ella y sus compañeros habían ido a salvar a unos niños elfos días antes. Escribiría todo lo que necesitase recordar y lo escondería, así luego podría volver a leerlo más tarde y comprobaría si había olvidado algo.  
La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera coger el papel.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, querida? -Era Hawke. No, no era él se dijo.- Llevo buscándote toda la mañana sin éxito.  
La miró de arriba a abajo, el vestido descolocado y los cabellos revueltos le llamaron la atención.  
-Yo... -ninguna excusa era válida, nada sería creíble. Lo mejor sería hacerse la víctima y fingir.- ¡Ha sido horrible, Hawke!  
Se echó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con desesperación. Quizás podía ser una buena actriz.  
-Shhh... -le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla, se tuvo que contener para no darle un manotazo y apartarlo.- Cálmate y explícame todo lo ocurrido.  
-En la mansión hay un monstruo, -lloriqueó.- me ha atacado, y no sabía dónde huir y he ido a parar aquí.  
-Daré caza a ese terrible monstruo, no te hará ningún daño.

Eran palabras vanas, ambos sabían que eso no iba a suceder. La cogió de la mano y salió con ella del estudio. Merril vio con tristeza como se esfumaba tan jugosa oportunidad de coger las hojas y la pluma. Volvería más tarde.  
La llevó de vuelta al dormitorio y entró con ella. La cogió de la cintura y la condujo a la cama. A Merril no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la situación.  
-Deberíamos desayunar, -atinó a decir, sin poder ocultar la ansiedad de su voz.- yo aún no he desayunado, ¿y tú?  
Él por su parte soltó una risita. Algo en ella siempre parecía divertirle. Le dio un pequeño empujón y la tumbó, él se inclinó sobre ella.  
-Relájate.- dijo dulcemente.  
Merrill se sintió mareada. Era como si una niebla cubriera su mente, y le costaba pensar de manera racional. Hawke le besó en los labios, y fue lo que la hizo estallar. La bofetada sonó en el silencio de la habitación, y Hawke se retiró con una mano en la mejilla enrojecida.

Ambos se miraron, mudos. Él no se esperaba esa reacción, y ella no sabía cuál sería la reacción de él.

Resolvió que le daba igual, y salió dispuesta del dormitorio. Aligeró la marcha conforme las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ¡Qué sola se sentía! ¡Si sus amigos estuvieran allí, entre todos ya habrían encontrado la manera de salir!  
Atravesó el jardín y se dejó caer en un banco, allí se estaba en paz, entre el verdor de la naturaleza.

En un árbol, un pájaro carmesí la observaba.


	5. Camino de espejismos

Al día siguiente fue en busca de lo que creía que sería una gran ayuda: el papel y la pluma. Cogió también un frasquito de tinta negra que había en el cajón del escritorio. No creyó conveniente dejar para después la tarea, así que se sentó tranquilamente y empezó a redactar. Al final, obtuvo dos folios llenos de información útil. Descubrió que cada vez que los releía volvía a recordar algún dato significativo, que anotaba también.

Satisfecha por tan buen trabajo, volvió aprisa a su habitación. Le dio la impresión de que algunas habitaciones y pasillos habían cambiado de posición, era como si el edificio tuviera vida propia. Ocultó las notas debajo del colchón. Allí a nadie se le ocurriría mirar.

Llamaron a la puerta, y se apresuró a incorporarse, ¿es que Hawke siempre adivinaba cuándo estaba haciendo algo a sus espaldas? Pero no fue él quien entró, el elfo al que había visto el día anterior se asomó al dormitorio tímidamente.  
-Me alegro de que estés bien. -dijo, mirándola aliviado.  
-¡Por el Lobo Terrible! ¿Qué era aquella cosa? - se refería a la peligrosa armadura.- Yo también estoy contenta de que pudieras escapar.  
El joven entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, se puso el dedo índice en los labios indicándole que hablara más bajo. No los debían descubrir.  
-Me llamo Inuart.  
-Qué mal, me debería haber presentado antes, ¿verdad? Yo soy Merrill.  
-He pensado en que podríamos colaborar, -anunció Inuart.- pero si vamos los dos juntos nos descubrirán fácilmente. A mí no paran de perseguirme, en cambio parece que para ellos tú todavía no eres una amenaza.

Llevaba razón en lo que decía, pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultando sus intenciones.  
-Te propongo una cosa. El falso Hawke desaparece todos los días antes del amanecer, a eso de las cuatro. A las ocho más o menos ha vuelto. -Sí, existían más momentos, pero eran variables y por tanto no se podía confiar.- A las cinco de la mañana podemos quedar en el jardín e intercambiar información.  
Inuart meditó unos instantes la propuesta y asintió.  
-Es buena idea. Por lo que dices, creo que debería irme, no quiero que me descubran.  
-¡Ten cuidado!  
Y como si fuera un delincuente huyendo de la escena del crimen, desapareció rápidamente.

Merrill respiró hondo, preparándose para su siguiente movimiento a pesar de que se había prometido con anterioridad no recurrir a él: la magia de sangre.  
Fue directa a los jardines, ya que para el hechizo que iba a realizar era preferible estar rodeada por la naturaleza, y aunque no creía que siquiera el jardín fuera real, no tenía un sitio mejor que escoger. Se arrodilló frente al estanque, ya no había marcha atrás.

Requería una mínima cantidad de sangre, así que puesto que no tenía ningún cuchillo (si hubiera cogido uno hubiera levantado sospechas) y agujas no había encontrado, se mordió con los colmillos en la punta del índice. Hizo fuerza, y notó el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca.  
Recitó las palabras élficas que había estudiado e introdujo la mano en el agua, un color rosáceo la tiñó.  
-Guíame, por favor. -pidió.  
Un pequeño duendecillo de aspecto gelatinoso salió del estanque, parecía que se iba a deshacer en cualquier momento. La miró unos instantes, sopesando la orden, y se puso en marcha. Era más ágil de lo que aparentaba e iba dando saltos mientras la guiaba por los interminables pasillos. Merrill lo seguía decidida.

Se paró en seco delante de una pared, y la miró satisfecho. Había concluido su misión, así que desapareció convirtiéndose en un diminuto charco de agua.  
-¿Es aquí? Si no hay salida...- estaba decepcionada.  
Examinó la pared con más detenimiento y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, decidió tocarla y así sí consiguió una reacción peculiar: su mano la atravesó sin problemas como a una cortina de humo. No había tiempo para vacilar, se adentró a lo desconocido.

Fue a parar a un largo túnel de piedra y tierra, alumbrado por antorchas sujetas a las paredes.  
-¡Es la mina! ¿Cómo es posible? -exclamó asombrada.  
En efecto, se trataba de la mina de las afueras de Kirkwall. Eso podría significar que tenía una oportunidad para escapar, si encontraba la salida. Se acordó entonces de Inuart y decidió que no podía dejarle a su suerte, volvería más tarde a por él y entonces los dos juntos huirían.

Miró hacia atrás, a través de un portal se veía la mansión, así que la tranquilizaba saber que si algo salía mal ahí tenía una vía de escape. Sólo había un camino que seguir, todo recto, así que avanzó en esa única dirección. Pronto, llegó hasta ella un olor nauseabundo que hizo que arrugara la nariz.

Se obligó a seguir a pesar de que a cada paso el olor se hacía más denso, más vomitivo. Se paró en seco, alguien la llamaba.  
-Merrill, vuelve. -Era una súplica desgarradora.- No me dejes solo.  
A sus espaldas el cantar de un pájaro hacía eco en las paredes de la mina. Era una melodía preciosa que la hizo sentir nostalgia por aquella mansión. Calló en la cuenta de lo que había anotado aquella mañana y escondido bajo el colchón, entre todas aquellas anotaciones una hacía que se le helara la sangre al compararla con la situación que estaba viviendo.  
Una luz nos engulló a Hawke y a mí, mientras pude oír un silbido que parecía un pájaro.

Estaba totalmente segura de que era el mismo sonido, así que lo lógico era querer alejarse de él.

Un paso tras otro, aprisa, se alejó. Alcanzó el final del túnel, ante sí se extendía una sala circular, alumbrada brevemente por velas. A la luz, se distinguían símbolos grabados con sangre por los suelos. Merrill los conocía, eran para invocar espíritus pero tenían un alto riesgo: podría escapar del Velo un demonio. Tirado a un lado, un cadáver atestado de moscas emitía tan pestilente aroma que le provocó arcadas, la elfa se obligó a mirar a un lado para evitar tan perturbadora visión. Ahora lo tenía claro, ése era el mago tevinterano que habían estado buscando.  
-Esto es horrible... -murmuró para sí.  
-Vuelve conmigo, te haré olvidarlo.

Se volteó alarmada pero allí no había nadie. Sabía que no había sido solo una ilusión y muy a su pesar, tenía que volver porque no había otra ruta que volver sobre sus pasos.  
En la vuelta, el pájaro cantaba más y más fuerte, pero Merrill no sentía miedo. Había averiguado un par de cosas, podría ser muy útil. Las antorchas se apagaron y la muchacha se paró en seco, ya no se oía nada, solo su respiración. Encendió una llama que flotaba sobre la palma de su mano y se alegró de lo útil que podía ser la magia en situaciones extremas.

Ahora el escenario que la rodeaba era muy diferente, unas interminables paredes de espejos se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.  
-¡Por el Hacedor! -se miró boquiabierta en el espejo.- ¿Esta soy yo? ¡No puede ser!  
Contempló su reflejo, era una versión de ella, humana. Era curioso verse sin los tatuajes, con más constitución y sin las puntiagudas orejas. Vio a través del reflejo a Hawke aparecer a su espalda.  
-¿Cómo te ves, querida? ¿Te gusta?

Merrill se tanteó las orejas con la mano libre y se alegró al comprobar que eran tan élficas como siempre, aunque su imagen en el espejo seguía siendo humana.  
-¿Por qué me debería de gustar? -no es que le desagradara, pero verse así le causaba una sensación incómoda.- Esa no soy yo, ¿verdad? Es un espejismo.  
Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, ahora un apuesto Hawke le hacía compañía. Era el Hawke bueno, lo sabía por su mirada. Las dos figuras se tomaron de la mano y se miraron sonrientes. Estaban enamorados.  
-Claro que no eres tú, ¿crees que el campeón de Kirkwall compartiría su vida con una elfa? Buscará una esposa apropiada, humana. Y posiblemente noble.  
Sus palabras la hirieron como un puñal, ¿estaría en lo cierto? No había querido pensar mucho en ello con anterioridad, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de otra persona sin desearlo se planteaba el problema.  
-Si te quedas aquí, -prosiguió el demonio.- tendrás todo lo que puedas desear, incluyendo a Hawke. Creo que no te mereces menos.  
-Claro... Volvamos.

No sonaba convencida. Algo le decía que Hawke en realidad no era como lo mostraba ese dichoso espejo. Él la quería tal y como era.  
-Bien. -estaba contento con el resultado.- Volvamos, este lugar no es seguro para ti.  
La tomó de la mano tal y como había hecho justo antes el hombre del espejo, y fue con ella hasta una robusta puerta de mármol en la que Merrill no había reparado antes, ¿o es que antes no estaba?  
Al otro lado, estaba el jardín. Ahora ella tenía la absoluta certeza de que esa puerta acababa de aparecer de la nada, aquella mansión era un laberinto que cambiaba continuamente.  
-Estoy tan feliz de que te quedes a mi lado.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla. Merrill no respondió, estaba pensando en su cita con Inuart a las cinco.


	6. Chapter 6

De nuevo a las cinco, fue al jardín deseosa de encontrarse con Inuart y comprobar que éste no había sufrido ningún peligro, pero no fue así, allí nadie acudió. Esperó en la quietud de la noche varios minutos, mientras el suave viento mecía la falda de su vestido azul celeste. Un ave pasó volando sobre su cabeza, lo mejor era desaparecer de allí.  
-Dichoso pajarraco...

A lo mejor Inuart había estado allí antes que ella y al percatarse de la presencia del pájaro había decidido no acudir a la cita. Pensar en la posibilidad la consoló y la hizo sonreír, seguro que el pequeño estaba bien.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos al interior de la mansión. Las tripas le sonaron por el hambre, el día anterior lo había pasado huyendo de la armadura oxidada, y no había podido parar a alimentarse apropiadamente.  
-Por suerte hoy parece que estoy sola, así que comeré hasta hartarme.-se dijo a sí misma, imaginando suculentos manjares.

Y sus deseos fueron concedidos. Una puerta se abrió cuando pasaba frente a ella, y un delicioso aroma la animó a mirar dentro. Sobre una alargada mesa adornada con un mantel bordado, se disponía un apetitoso y abundante desayuno: pastelitos de nata, bollos de canela, panecillos recién hechos, tostadas con mermelada de fresa, bombones, una fuente con fruta troceada, una jarra con leche y otra con zumo.  
-Entra, querida. No te quedes en la puerta.  
A la mesa estaba el doble de Hawke, dando pequeños bocados a un bollo de canela. Merrill se lamentó de lo poco que había durado su ausencia.  
-Todavía sigo sin saber qué pretendes. -se sentó a desgana, no quería estar con él pero el desayuno era una tentación difícil de resistir.- Ya deberías estar concienciado de que no soy tu "querida", ni lo voy a ser.   
-Quizás...

El demonio quedó en silencio, dudaba de si era conveniente seguir hablando y hacerle la proposición que había meditado, el elegante hombre la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa esperando su reacción. Estaba intrigada.  
-Continúa, por favor.  
Alcanzó una de las tostadas con mermelada de fresa, y la mordisqueó hambrienta, sabía incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.  
-No quieres matarme, ¿verdad? -Merrill se atragantó y tosió, no esperaba que abordara ese tema.- Has acabado con múltiples enemigos a lo largo de los últimos años y en cambio yo sigo aquí, compartiendo el desayuno contigo. Me haría inmensamente feliz que te quedaras.  
-Imposible. -contestó la elfa, tajante.

El rostro de Hawke se iluminó ante tal respuesta, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir.  
-Te haré una proposición que no podrás rechazar. -Hizo una pausa, deseoso de aumentar la intriga de la ya nerviosa Merrill.- Si prometes quedarte conmigo y no intentar escapar, dejaré que Hawke y los niños se vayan.  
-¡Eso es chantaje! - protestó indignada.  
Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no iba a ceder.

La muchacha había perdido el apetito por completo, por lo que abatida se levantó y fue directa al dormitorio. Necesitaba pensar, y dormir, dormir y que pasaran las horas tan interminables en las que era obligaba a residir en la mansión.  
Sacó las notas y las leyó sentada en la cama, con nostalgia de todo lo que había dejado atrás. Quizás la proposición del falso Hawke no era tan mala, si el resto así se podían salvar.  
-No te dejes engañar, Merrill.  
Pegó un bote en el sitio. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie en la habitación, a simple vista...  
-¿Quién anda ahí?

En el espejo colgado de la pared había algo extraño. Se aproximó para mirar más de cerca, y en efecto: reflejaba una habitación casi idéntica a su dormitorio, pero ella no aparecía en la imagen, sino Hawke. Tenía un aspecto más pálido y cansado que la última vez que lo vio.  
-¡Merrill! -pronunció su nombre con verdadera alegría.- ¿Eres tú, verdad? No esa pesadilla...  
La joven puso la palma de su mano sobre el frío cristal, Hawke hizo lo mismo y así era como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudieran darse ánimo y comprensión.  
-Por lo que veo allí también hay otro "yo", aquí hay otro "tú" y no me cae nada bien.- Comentó ella riendo, aunque no tenía mucha gracia si lo pensabas bien.

Extrañado ante tan rara explicación, Hawke enarcó una ceja, y luego rió comprendiendo lo que decía su compañera.  
-¿Así que el Hawke que está contigo también es insufrible? Porque la Merrill de aquí lo es, -exasperado añadió.- y mucho.  
-¿Dónde está ella?

Miró el escenario que tenía detrás Hawke buscándola, pero estaba solo.  
-La llevo sin ver varios días, desde que aparecieron los monstruos ella ya no está. No sé qué hacer, es un verdadero infierno.  
-Aquí no hay monstruos... Bueno, esa armadura. -Hawke asintió, él también la había conocido.- Y el falso Hawke sí sigue por aquí. Es un demonio, y seguro que es en realidad la misma identidad que mi otra yo, si acabamos con él, todo acabará. Estaremos a salvo.  
-La buscaré pues... –contestó él, sombrío.

No parecía convencido, Merrill pensó que quizás el demonio ya la había elegido a ella como compañera tal como le había confesado en el desayuno. Así, Hawke no era necesario, y dejarlo a la merced de los monstruos era la manera idónea de deshacerse de él.  
-Yo también me enfrentaré al demonio.-prometió ella.  
-¡No, Merrill! -le suplicó.- ¡Tú aún estás a salvo, no te pongas a ti misma en peligro!

Una sombra se movió en el espejo, algo acechaba al hombre que no había reparado en su presencia.  
-¡Cuidado! -gritó la elfa para advertirle, y él dio la vuelta rápidamente.  
El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos y Merrill calló hacia atrás cubriéndose con las manos para protegerse de los cristales que saltaron en todas direcciones. Quedó tumbada boca arriba en medio del desastre, respirando con fuerza por la agitación del susto.

Hawke estaba en peligro, siempre era muy amable e intentaba proteger a todos, pero ella quería protegerle a él esta vez. Adquirió una nueva determinación a pesar de así ignorar su petición de mantenerse a salvo, ya no había marcha atrás.

Se incorporó despacio y comprobó que algunos cristales le habían hecho cortes en los brazos. Eran cortes superficiales pero escocían. Lamió una de las heridas de su muñeca y entonces reparó en un trozo de cristal alargado, de unos veinte centímetros que había caído a su izquierda.  
-Podría haberme matado... - reinó el silencio unos instantes, sopesando lo que acababa de decir, y lo cogió entre sus manos.- Es perfecto.  
El fragmento lanzó reflejos de luz, y se manchó de sangre al cortar sus manos. Aún así no lo soltó, ya no sentía dolor.  
Lo blandió como si de un puñal se tratase y salió en busca de su objetivo. Recordó que la había estado tratando bien pero desechó la idea, en realidad la estaba engañando y tenía que acabar con él. Por ella, por Hawke y por Inuart.

Lo encontró donde lo había visto por última vez, en el precioso comedor desayunando. El falso Hawke la miró y el afilado cristal que blandía captó su atención, pero aún así no se alteró en absoluto.  
-Tranquilízate, querida. Ya comprobamos el otro día que no te atreves a hacerme daño, y debes saber que mi proposición sigue en pie.  
-¡Eres como todos los de tu calaña, un mentiroso! -le acusó Merrill, mientras él se servía tranquilamente zumo en un vaso.- ¡Vas a matar a Hawke a pesar de todo!  
La fulminó con la mirada y dejó el vaso en la mesa para después. Estaba contrariado.  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan quejica? -le gritó.- ¡Te doy todo lo que puedes desear y así me lo agradeces!  
Avanzó hacia ella, serio como nunca, y Merrill sintió miedo. Cuando lo tuvo delante, dio un paso hacia él y cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que alzaba el puño con el cristal, pues llevaba razón, no era capaz de hacerle daño con el aspecto de Hawke. 

Bajó con fuerza el afilado vidrio clavándoselo, el grito de él y la sangre que la salpicó en el rostro hicieron que sintiera un inmenso calor por todo el cuerpo, el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y las sienes le ardían.  
-Yo te quería.-oyó decirle antes del sonido de su cuerpo cayendo sin vida.  
Abrió los ojos, y contempló horrorizada su obra. Ahí estaba el hombre al que más amaba, con un cristal profundamente clavado en el pecho y en medio de un charco de sangre.  
-No es Hawke... - se dijo temblando.- Es un demonio, no he hecho daño a Hawke. Nunca lo haría.  
En medio del shock, contempló la sala. Nada había cambiado y seguía atrapada en aquella mansión.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo varios capítulos escritos, así que los iré subiendo más o menos deprisa. Como siempre, cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido.  
> Personalmente, estoy muy contenta con el resultado al escribir este fic porque tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir esta historia, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo.


End file.
